Content providers, such as television companies, streaming video providers, and the like, seek to provide content to users with the highest quality of experience (“QoE”) possible. For instance, when changing channels, users' QoE may be enhanced by relatively fast response when the user selects a new channel. Conversely, “lag time,” when changing channels, may be frustrating for the user and may reduce his or her QoE. Content providers also generally balance the desire for a high user QoE with a low cost of delivery, which may be achieved by reducing the consumption of network resources (e.g., bandwidth) or processing resources associated with providing the content to users.